The present invention relates to a dairy product possessing anticariogenic properties as well as food compositions prepared from the product.
Some products derived from milk are of great interest for dentiboccal health. Thus, anticariogenic properties are recognized for casein in certain forms and for some of its derivatives. A few cheeses, for example, are known for their anti-caries activity (Nutrition Reviews, 46, 215-217, 1988; Pause, B. and Lembke, J., Milchwissenschaft, 47, 697-700, 1992; Pause, B. and Lernbke, J., Milchwisssenschaft, 48, 137-141, 1993).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,769 to Berrocal et al. describes a method for preventing the appearance of dental caries by placing in contact with the teeth a food composition containing micellar casein in a sufficient quantity to inhibit colonization by Streptococcus sobrinus, the principal bacterial agent involved in carious pathology. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,953 to Berrocal et al. also describes the use of fluorinated micellar caseins or their micellar subunits for treating plaque or dental caries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,420 to Neeser describes the treatment of the buccal cavity with xcexa-caseinoglycomacropeptides (CGMP) derived from whey in order to eradicate dental plaque and caries. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,441 to Neeser describes an anti-plaque and anti-caries composition in which the active agent is chosen from xcexa-caseinoglycopeptides.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,628 to Reynolds describes an anticariogenic composition containing, as an active agent, particular phosphopeptides obtained, for example, by trypsin hydrolysis of xcex1- and xcex2-caseins.
All of these patents describe processes that do not belong to the technology of fresh dairy products. The processes currently used to manufacture such fresh products lead to acidic products, such as yogurt, fromage frais or xe2x80x9cpetit suissexe2x80x9d. In such products, acid coagulation of casein leads to its decalcification, thus bringing about the loss of some of its anticariogenic properties. Likewise, the CGMP contained in these products is not hydrolyzed, and as a result is not in an active form.
The present invention is intended to overcome these disadvantages, by providing a fresh dairy product having optimized anticariogenic properties.
The invention relates to an anticariogenic food composition that includes an effective quantity of rennetted milk for preventing or treating dental caries or dental plaque. In one embodiment, the composition includes at least 10% by weight rennetted milk.
In another embodiment, the rennetted milk in the composition comprises both caseinoglycomacropeptide (CGMP) in hydrolyzed form and coagulated casein complexed with calcium, these compounds being in their active form, wherein the CGMP enhances the anti-caries and anti-plaque activity of the food composition. In a preferred embodiment, the rennetted milk includes at least 0.05% by weight CGMP and at least 2% by weight complexed casein.
The composition may further include a sweetener, such as xylitol, aspartame, sucrose, tagatose, or a maltose/fructose mixture. The composition may further be provided in powdered form and may further include a flavoring or coloring.
The invention also relates to a method for preparing a food composition for preventing or treating dental caries or dental plaque, including providing whole milk or milk enriched with fat, adding powdered milk to form a milk mixture, adding water to the milk mixture to form a paste, adding to the paste, a solution including 10% agar/gelatin to form a gel, filtering the gel to form a filtered mixture, pasteurizing the filtered mixture to form a pasteurized mixture, heating the pasteurized mixture, homogenizing the pasteurized mixture to form a homogenized mixture, adding to the homogenized mixture, calcium chloride and rennet to form a rennetted mixture, and curdling the rennetted mixture.
In one embodiment, potassium sulfate is added to the milk mixture. In a preferred embodiment, the whole milk or milk enriched with fat has a fat content greater than 4%. The rennet is preferably added in a {fraction (1/15000)} solution. In the preferred embodiment, the rennetted mixture includes 0.02% to 0.05% by weight calcium chloride and 0.005% to 0.008% by weight rennet. In another embodiment, the pasteurized mixture is homogenized for less than 30 minutes.
In this description, all percentages are indicated by weight relative to the total weight, unless otherwise stated.
The rennetted milk according to the present invention is used to prepare food compositions intended for preventing or treating dental caries or dental plaque. The milk contains caseinoglycomacropeptide (CGMP) in free, hydrolyzed form, and coagulated casein complexed with calcium (calcified casein).
CGMP is a glycopeptide hydrolyzed from kappa-casein by the action of rennet. CGMP is present in the coagulation whey and is not separated during the process for the preparation of the rennetted milk. The quantity of free CGMP present in the rennetted milk is preferably between 0.05 and 0.2%, which represents 1.5 to 6% of the protein matter.
Calcified casein is also produced by the action of the rennet on the casein. The casein has lost its micellar form as happens for other fresh dairy products such as yogurts or acidic cheeses. Unlike the latter, however, the casein retains some of the properties of the micelle and remains in a calcified form. The calcified casein content of the rennetted milk is preferably greater than 2%.
The rennetted milk according to the invention is also rich in calcium. This calcium is present in two forms, one which is associated with casein, and the other which is free. The minimum concentration of calcium contained in the rennetted milk is 1.75 g/L.
The rennetted milk according to the invention has the characteristic of grouping together these two anti-caries compounds, CGMP and calcified casein in their active forms. Tests carried out in vivo show that it has anticariogenic properties superior to those of other dairy products such as, for example, yogurt. This surprising result is explained by a synergistic effect between CGMP in hydrolyzed form and calcified casein.
It is possible to prepare a mixture containing at least 80% milk, in the form of whole milk or milk enriched with fat, and 1 to 10% powdered milk, so as to increase the dry matter content. It is possible to add potassium sorbate in an amount of about 0.1% by weight, so as to protect the product from molds.
The whole milk or milk enriched with fat may be used in liquid or powdered form. The fat content is preferably greater than 4%. The milk preferably has a dry matter content of at least 8%.
Water is added to the mixture to form a paste. The paste can then be gelled by adding a solution containing 10% agar/gelatin, at a temperature of 50xc2x0 C. The addition is made by dispersion at cold temperature. The gelatin may be replaced with a gum for example.
The mixture may be filtered before being pasteurized at 125xc2x0 C. for about 20 seconds. The mixture can then be heated to 70xc2x0 C. before being homogenized at a pressure of about 200 bars. Next, after preliminary cooling of the mixture to around 45xc2x0 C., calcium chloride (CaCl2) in a 30 to 33% solution and rennet in a 1/15000 solution are added, for example. The CaCl2 is preferably between 0.02 and 0.05% by weight relative to the mixture. The rennet may be used in a 1/15000 solution of 0.005 to 0.008%. The mixture is then stirred. The conditions are such that the milk-based mixture does not curdle during this rennetting step. To keep the mixture from curdling, the duration of homogenization of the mixture at around 45xc2x0 C. is preferably less than 30 minutes.
The mixture may then be packaged at, for example, a temperature of 43xc2x0 C., and may then be kept in an oven at 43xc2x0 C. for 1 to 2 hours for curdling. A rennetted milk is obtained, which coagulated at neutral pH and which still contains, at the end of the process, a quantity of free CGMP and casein complexed with calcium.
This process thus makes it possible to group together and to preserve, in a simple manner, these two anticariogenic and anti-dental plaque constituents in their active formsxe2x80x94the casein in a calcified form and the CGMP in a hydrolyzed form.
The rennetted milk is used in the preparation of various food compositions, such as for example, gelled milk, with storage lives of 2, 3, or 4 weeks. Powdered compositions may also be prepared, as the fresh product may be, for example, spray-dried so as to obtain it in a powdered form.
These compositions contain an effective quantity of the rennetted milk with an optimized anti-caries and anti-plaque activity. To treat dental caries, the minimum effective quantity of rennetted milk is preferably greater than 10%. It is possible to enhance the anti-caries activity of such compositions by adding, for example, CGMP.
The compositions may be sweetened by the addition of 1 to 5% of a sweetener, preferably xylitol. Aspartame, sucrose, tagatose or a maltitol/fructose mixture may also be used as sweeteners. The compositions may also be flavored.